Una aventura que nunca olvidaremos
by Nagi hatsune
Summary: 3 chicas llegan a la vida de nuestros personajes favoritos, pero los noe tanbien vendran en el juego habra Amor,Misterios y humor, si les entra la curiosidad onegai entren y comenten w
1. La caida por el tiempo

**WIIIIIIIIIII!, mi segundo fic! a llegado gente ^^, es raro será el primer fic de ~man o3o, bueno los personajes y la serie no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, pero si me pertenece, Kimiko(Grecia), Yami(Daniela/Yo!), e Hikari(Alejandra/ne_chan), este anime espero tener la oportunidad de tener bueno aclaro las explicación y todo lo demás –w-**

**Kimiko: Cabello negro, con pequeños mechones de color rojo carmesí, ojos de un hermoso color azul ,piel color nívea, una camisa rayada, entre colores negro y fiusha (o como se diga xD), una falda de mezclilla y unas zapatillas deportivas**

**Yami: Cabello café claro, corto por debajo de los hombros con un corte rebelde , ojos color azul verdoso, piel nívea, camiseta de manga corto, color gris con una estrella morada, unos jeans cortados de tal manera que llegara a 1 dedo arriba de la rodilla, unas botas negras y por ultimo unos gogles colgando en el cuello, y tiene un pequeño colmillito (como la de un neko x3)**

**Hikari: Cabello rubio lleno de rizos hasta la altura de la cadera, ojos de un lindo verde, con unas cejas muy pobladas pero aun asi dándole un hermoso toque inocente, piel nívea, una camiseta de los Beatles, unos yearses ajustados, y unas zapatillas deportivas negras**

**Bueno hechas las descripciones al fic! w**

En una habitación que parecía ser un despacho

Una joven de 15 años andaba, sentada frente a 4 personas, con una mirada seria dijo cortantemente

-Así que quieren que las cuide por 2 año….

-por favor acepte a Kimiko_sama y a Hikari_sama, nadie es más confiable que usted, ya que las conoce mas que nadie- pidió un tipo de apariencia temible, que ahora estaba de rodillas rogándole

-Hump, si supieras…..,esta bien pero si me causan problemas las regresare ok?-dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio

-MUCHISISMAS GRACIAS!-

-si,si ahora vete, o si no me retractare-dijo cruzándose de piernas

-si-si- ese pobre hombre ya sudaba frio

Despues de que los "Gorilas" se habían ido, la joven les sonrio con una sonrisa gatuna, las 2 chicas la imitaron

-ME IMPRECIONASTE! Dani! Te has vuelto una mujer digna!

-asi es, cada dia vas impresionando a la gente-

-Ya!, no me digan las cosas que ya se, mejor cuéntenme que tienen planeado hacer?-

Las dos jóvenes se miraron cómplices, de repente empujaron a la joven de cabello café haciendo que cayera con todo y asiento en el suelo, las jóvenes con un simple "corre" ya habían desaparecido

-Ustedes no entraran ahí!- dijo la joven adolorida mientras corria tras las chicas, pero era tarde vio a dos chicas en un gran salón lleno de libros

-perdí contra 2 niñas -.-Uu- dijo la joven derrotada (que rápido me canso neta xD)

-Punto numero 1!, tenemos nosotras 15 y 18 somos mayores que tu-

-y tu porque Grecia tienes la misma edad que yo-

-Porque yo nací 0.999 segundas antes que tu lo cual me combierte en mayor, ijijij-

-Bakata eso ya lo sé, no tienes por qué recordar ese dolorosa verdad- dijo la joven deprimida mientras una gota estilo anime salía de la cabeza de Alejandra, hasta que algo capto su atención, Un antiguo reloj del siglo XVII, pero a pesar de toda la suciedad de los libros, este reloj parecía que lo pusieron ayer

-Oye Dani-

-Ehh?, mande-

-Ese relog cuando lo limpiaste?-

-JAJAJA!, yo no eh entrado aquí ni desde que nací, porque está estrictamente prohibido entrar-

-y tus empleados entraron aquí?-

-Alejandra, si eso viera sido también, hubieran limpiado los estantes no crees?-

-Bueno en eso tienes razón-

-Pero de cierto modo es muy extraño-

-si pero….-

-Dani?- musitaron las dos chicas cuando vieron a la chica, acercarse al relog

-Parece que tiene algo el relog, Ora! Ayúdenme!-

-Bueno!-dijeron las chicas

La joven abrió la pequeña puertita donde todo el mecanismo aun, impresionantemente aun serbia y marcaba la hora, vio una pequeña puerta

-no ma´cañon!(1), ei chicas me encontré una puerta secreta!- dijo la joven peli café emocionada

-No manches enserio?- dijo con un aire de emoción la de pelo negro con mechones rojos

-Wouu entonces si tiene un secreto-dijo tranquilamente la joven de pelo rubio, con una sonrisa encantadora

-Si vengan!- las jóvenes le hicieron caso y se acercaron a la mini compuerta-Solo no abran la puerta que tal si nos sale una rata-

-nahh,Wouu! Es verdad, pero ai algo que….AHHHHHHHHHH!- la joven no pudo terminar ya que la joven había caído dentro del relog pero al parecer al otro lado del reloj no solo habían tuercas y madera, pero a consecuencia que la joven de pelo negro cayo, jalo antes la mano de la rubia, que también se sujetó a la peli café

************En otro mundo xD****************

-Tsk Moyashi, recuérdame porque vinimos aquí?-

-Soy Allen, y es porque Kamui_san nos dijo que sintieron 3 inocencias muy poderosas y para que los Noé no los obtengan vinimos nosotros-

-si Yuu, aparte emociónate estamos de viaj…

-WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

-ENCHEN PAJA!

Los Muchacho al ver a 3 jóvenes a lo lejos cayendo al suelo, esperaron el oído sordo, que nunca llego, atonitos vieron una enorme red sosteniéndolas en el aire

-Si hemos muerto solo tengo algo que decirte Kimiko..-dijo la joven de pelo café que todavía cubría su rostro entre sus brazos, al igual que las demás jovenes

-Que es..

-ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!-

-eso ya lo se

-Ano….Chicas miren-la joven de cabello rubio ya se havia quitado los brazos, ahora miraba a los Muchachos

-eh?..estoy en el cielo?...MILAGRO! pensé que me iria abajo por las cosas que..o3o

Todos:O.O

-Saben que?, no dije nada .3.

-ok…..después de eso, quiénes son?- pregunto Kimiko curiosa

-ah!, mucho gusto soy Allen Walker- dijo con una enorme sonrisa el de pelo blanco, ocasionando un enorme sonrojo en la joven pelinegra

-Mucho gusto yo soy..Gre- pero antes de que la joven terminara de hablar la joven de pelo café atrajo a las dos chicas en un círculo,(como el del futbol americano xD)

-Chicas algo que aprendí en el campamento cuando era niña es que, nunca..NUNCA reveles tu nombre a extraños!- dijo enojada la menor

-Entonces inventemos nombres- propuso la rubia

-Buena idea Mugi_chan~ dijo la menor con una sonrisa gatuna

-Gracias Yami_san- le siguió el juego la rubia

-y YO KIMIKO!- dijo emocionada

-tipico.. ¬¬Uu- dijeron las jovenes recordando

***************Flash back****************

A los 5 años

-Muy bien niños cada uno me dira su nombre y que les gusta ok?-dijo una maestra de kínder mientras todos lo jovenes daban una afirmación

-bueno vamos contigo pequeña- dijo la maestra mientras le hablaba a Daniela

-Bueno yo soy Daniela tengo 5 años, me gutan los dutes-

-Gracias Daniela, ahora tu pequeña- y asi sigui uno ,por uno hasta que le toco a Grecia

BUNEO MI NOMBE ES KIMIKO TENGO 5 AÑOS Y ME GUTA DIBUJAD AJAJAJA!-dijo energética la menor, todos los niños empezaron a reírse de la pequeña Grecia, todos menos Alejandra y Daniela que la veian con una gota se sudor

***************Otro flash back****************

A los 12 años

-Bien compañeras! Vallan diciéndome sus nombres, ya que pasaran 2 semanas en este campamento-

Dijo una mujer algo robusta y adulta, cada niña le fue diciendo su nombre, hasta el turno de Grecia

Yo soy Kimiko y tengo 12 años n.n

Daniela: ¬¬

Alejandra:

************Fin de flash back****************

-Que tiene de malo mi nombre?-

-iaa, no es nada u.úUu-

-Bueno mi nombre es Kimiko y ellas son Yami y Mugi_chan, un gusto conocerlos-dijo la joven con una sonrisa

-Yo soy Lavi Boockman y él es Yuu kanda- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-yo tengo una pregunta..-

-Cual es? Yuu_chan?-dijo sin pudor alguno la menor, provocando una vena en la sien de kanda

-quien hizo la red-dijo el morocho, las chicas al no entender, miraron hacia debajo de ellas y miraron una red como de araña

-Tal ves ese aya sido yo..- dijo una voz misteriosa atrás de un árbol mostrando a…

**BUENO! Perdón por dejarlo en suspoenso es k eso le da un toque especial al fic!**

**No ma´cañon es una palabra k uso **

**Espero anciosa sus Review! Espero k les guste! owo**


	2. nuevas amistades tan printo? xD si

-Ese tal ves allá sido yo..-todos voltearon hacia aquella voz, era un chico de no más de 15 años, cabello negro arreglado, ojos rojos sangre, con una gabardina negra cerrada en forma A, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y por ultimo unas botas negras

-eiii! Que no se te olvido que estoy aquí!- dijo otro chico, cabello negro y muy despeinado, una camisa de cuadro de color rojo y negro, pantalones ajustados de color negro y unas botas igual de negras, estilo militar, era muy parecidos eso dos

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! N-N-NANDAKURE!- todo voltearona ver a la joven, temblaba o por el miedo o por el frio?

-n-n-no es posible!-

-haber mocosa deja de gritar! Y dinos que demonios te pasa!-grito kanda ya con la paciensa muerta y remuerta xD

-shut up!..hell! me estoy volviendo loca por el frio~-dijo la chica incandose y tomando sus rodillas

-aiii Jack! Te dije que hubiéramos traído a Nagi ella la hubiera calmado- dijo con frustración el de pelos alborotados

-tranquilo…vamos Yami..no nos recuerdas?- dijo el de gabardina

-KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL~- dijo con voz de ultratumba y una ura morada sobre ella

-JIAJAIJAIAJIAJIAJ TE ODIAAA! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD- dijo el pelinegro de pelos alvorotados

-tu cállate light, ni que te quisiera más a ti que a mi- dijo victorioso viendo como light estaba en una árbol deprimido a más no poder

-Lamento interrumpir, pero Yami_chan quienes son?- dijo mugí

-- dijo mientras sacaba con una mano su teléfono y con maestria y sus dedos, paso la vaneja de entrada, imágenes, favoritos, dibujos y mostro a los dos chico en varios dibujos en acuarela, lápiz, garabateado, y a otras personas (**N.A: **pero como soy bien chingona los dire en algún futuro xD)

-ooooo! Ya se me aclaran las dudas, de por que se me hacían familiares…son tus amigos imaginaros…..jijij Arthur kirkland~ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!- con lo ultimo la joven se tiro al frio suelo lleno de nieve a hecharse a reir a carcajadas

-no estas en posiciones de reírte de mi ya que tu te enamoraste de Sonic ¬¬-

Ahora la joven de cabellera multicolor, sufría un ataque masivo por la humanidad llamada "realidad"

-tusheee~- dijo la joven de cabellera rubia

-que es eso Yami_chan?- dijo Allen realmente confundido (**N.A.:**como no?, no seria raro que vas tranquilo por ahí cuando de repente un aparato extraño ultimo modelo aparece en tu cara y dices WTF? Que eso!, un camello computarizado que?)

-un Sony erixon, pantalla táctil- dijo como si nada

-ohhhme dejas verlo por fa!- dijo Allen, cuando Yami se quiso negar, Allen le mando una cara del gato con botas

-tsk..esta bien pero si me lo rompes te morderé hasta la muerte!- dijo enojada

-ohhh ya entendi!..eh? que es esto?- dijo apretando un pequeño botón que decía (Nico Nico chorus, Nico Nico douga)

kuroi yagi ga tsubuyaita

"hakusen yori o sagari yo

nibi iro densha tōri satte"

tonari de neko ga toi kaketa

-DAMELO ALLEN!- grito isterica la joven pelicafe

-NOO SUENA MUY BIEN!- dijo ullendo

"anata wa doko ni mukau ndai

kokoramo jiki ni shin jimatte"

aka no tekubi tazusae te

watashi hitori fuwari nenashi gusa

sabita mizu o nomi kon de

tsugi no eki

mata dōka dōka ai o

kaeri no densha wa doko nimo nai wa

oshie te dārin dārin nē dārin

koe ga kikoeta yōna ki gashita

Allen saltaba piedra o obstáculo que se le atravesaba a su camino, pero Yami simplemente los saltaba como un rana xD

kareta hana wa tsubuyaita

"kanjō ga nai kanjō ga nai

kokoro wa urei yū o hai te"

semi no nai te ochiru koro

densen ga saita aka no shita

tachiiri kinshi kettobashi te

takeri kage ga doro doro to kobore dasu

"mie nai" to nai te nai te

watashi no omoi o sagashi tei iru wa

oshie te dārin dārin nē dārin

nara nu denwa no inochi wa doko e

-Chicas más les vale que me ayuden o si no encontraran la canción PONPONPON!- grito, las dos al instante corrieron tras de Allen, y como Lavi estaba de aburrimiento se unió al juego

-tch, ahora boy a tener que soportar a 3 mocosas más- dijo apoyándose en una roca

yudaru yudaru kanjō sen

koko niwa nai koko ni shūten wa nai

hidari hidari migi de naru

fumikiri no oto kan kara rindō

Allen se tropezó con una enorme roca ocacionando que Yami se ensime en el y forsejearan por el teléfono

-Damelo!-

-jamas!-

-Damelos o te golpearee!-

-Dejamelo a mi Yami- dijo Kimiko corriendo hacia Allen, Allen espero su fin, cuando lo único que pudo sentir fue los labios de la chico sobre los suyos, impactado dejo caer en la manos de Yami el telefono

karasu wa iu karasu wa iu

"ano koro niwa kitto modore nai ze"

"kimi wa mō otona ni natte shimatta"

mata dōka dōka ai o

owara nai rin'ne o

chigitte okure

-Listo…salve la vergonsozidad de la faz de la tierra- dijo contenta dirijiendose a Kanda –Mira le gane a Allen~

-y que quieres?, un premio?

-sip ^^-

-lo digo de broma ¬¬-

-Yo no ^^-

-Ora Allen vamos- dijo Kimiko con una sonrisa, mientras el pobre Peli blanco, sufria un enorme sonrojo

-Allen!, te beso una chica….VENDITO SEAS JESUS!- alababa Lavi mientras veneraba al invisible ser cristiano

-por que dices eso Lavi_san?-

-por que ese niño no ah dado un beso (**N.A:** ahh ai yo no se! T^T)-

-ohh Kimiko_chan tampoco, así que ambos dieron su primer beso- dijo Mugi con sabiduría

-nee~, Lavi me ayudas!- grito Kimiko

-en que?-

-Cuando le hable a Allen, se murió =^=-

-por que crees que se murió?- dijo Lavi con algo de risa

-por que, cuando la Baka Kimiko ve algo tirado en el suelo lo pokea 3 beses y si no se mueve ya esta muerto para ella-

-uhh..eso no lo sabia, tu como lo sabes Yami_chan?-

-un dia que tenia mucho sueño…..digamos que termine bajo el suelo por 2 horas y casi muero =^=- dijo con simpleza, mientras a todos e incluyendo a Kanda les dio un enorme escalofrió

-Bueno el punto es que Allen no esta muerto, así que Usagi levanta al Moyashi!

-mouuu, Yami_chan no me digas Usagi, es doloroso ya con Kanda, pero que una chica me lo diga hace que me ve vea menos hombre~-

-eres hombre? O_O-

Y bueno, digamos, que quien merece el premio a la sinceridad más dolorosa es para Yami

-Etto…siento que estamos olvidando algo~- dijo Yami

-Hola!, al fin nos recuerdan, que estamos pintados o que?- dijo Light con una venita en la sien

-uhhh pues viéndolo de cierto modo si están…..pero dibujados y no pintados =V=

Y ahí va otro deprimido!, al árbol!

-Bueno como habíamos dicho ya antes, el del árbol es mi hermano Light akuma y yo soy Jack akuma- dijo con normalidad

-Nee~,nee~ Yami-

-sip?-

-recuerdas que tu me decía yo era la que no tenia imaginación?-

-sip-

-PUES TU ERES LA SIN IMAGINACION!..les hubieras puesto nosee, Pancho y Don quijote no!-

-¬¬Uu-

-por que tu puedes ser un libro abierto Da..digo Yami, pero yo soy un poco más complicada, mis pensamientos son todo un enigma~- dijo con seriedad la joven, mientras imaginaba un bote de leche derramándose

-déjame adivinar..leche derramada no?-

-n-n-noo estas muy equivocada =/3/=

-bueno ya!, los apellide Akuma por que…no, sabes que?...mejor luego lo descubres tu sola

-Bueno, vamos a la orden o que?- dijo Kanda

-ah la orden se nos olvido~- dijo Allen y Lavi a coro

-¬¬#-

Después de las presentaciones, los 8 jóvenes (**N.A: **que flojera xDDD) emprendieron camino a la orden, lo que no sabían es que siertos noah´s los esperaban más adelante

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor<strong>

Al fin la continuación, nadie me comento ¬¬ pero para que vean que soy independiente xDDDD

REVIEW?


End file.
